You Help Color My World
by Winters Skye
Summary: Rei is probably one of the only people who knows of this thing called color. Only he can't see them, along with what is most likely the rest of the population. The day he meets the astronaut he saw on TV his whole world becomes more vibrant. Future Fish and Soulmate AU. Based on a Tumblr screencap
1. Chapter 1

The lab was quiet as only one scientist was left working silently in his corner. He needed to find an answer to his life long question. This was a project he decided to tackle himself, no one told him to. So every night after everyone left he stayed at his desk scribbling away in his notebook. All that was crossing this scientist's mind was that there had to be a reason, a reason why everyone saw in black and white. There were stories from many many years in the past where they talked about colors. Colors, that was what was missing in his life.

After about half an hour or so of scribbling he sat back in his seat muttering to himself, "Why can't I find an answer? Black and white just isn't beautiful. I bet the colors were amazing." He sighed giving up for the night. It was then standard procedure from there, straighten up his desk and make sure everything was placed in a beautiful way. As he walked out he placed his lab coat on the hanger positioned under a name plate "Rei Ryugazaki". He was always teased for having a girly name, but after awhile he grew used to the teasing and his name.

The drive home Rei had to concentrate on traffic and keeping his head up and eyes open. "This is what sucks, I try to do extra work to find an answer and then I can't stay awake." he thought. The traffic was uncharacteristically heavy for this late at night. Normally it's very few cars on the road as most people are at home with family or sleeping. Rei never found anyone to call his, or at least he hasn't yet. So he doesn't have anyone to come home to after a long day of work, and his days of work are long. Rei was really glad once he realized he had the next 2 days off, he let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he could go to the local coffee shop, which isn't known for its coffee but it's mackerel snacks and it's owner. Or he might just stay home and work on answering his question. There was the option of sleeping the days away, after all he felt he deserved a good rest, but he could never do that he has to keep a sleep schedule with some order. Yeah right, some nights he's up until almost 2 in the morning and others he falls asleep around 8. Great schedule.

Rei turned on the news as soon as he walked into his small apartment. The apartment had everything a bachelor his age needed, a small kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom and a tiny living room/ dining room. Plan and simple but not very beautiful. As he grabbed a glass of water from the fridge he could hear the television, "NASA has accepted the youngest trainee to be on an upcoming space mission." This sparked Rei's interest

"How young is young?" He said to himself as he walked to the TV. The segment was still going on with more details playing across the bottom. Such as his age, the same as Rei's; 25.

"That is really young, seriously. So what does this new recruit look like?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he got an answer, a really happy and go lucky blonde (or so he wouldn't think, his hair looked like a really light gray) appeared on screen. He seemed really excited as he waved and answered some questions. Up in the top right corner Rei noticed his name, "Nagisa Hazuki." A feminine name like his. He didn't just notice the name but also how attractive the recruit was. And then the TV was turned off. Rei didn't need to watch anymore tonight here would find out more information tomorrow if he wanted. Now it was time for that well earned rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are enjoying this! I really am excited about writing it. Feel free to favorite and review! Currently working on chapter 3!

* * *

The alarm went off at 10 o'clock exactly the next morning jolting Rei from his sleep. He reached his hand over to the bedside to try and find his glasses. As he stared at the bleak ceiling he heard a soft thud on the carpeted floor. With a sigh he sat up and picked his glasses off the floor, "It hasn't even been a full five minutes yet and I've already dropped my glasses once. At least today is supposed to be beautiful." Rei cleaned off his glasses as he made his way over to the window, once he put his glasses on he pulled open the curtains and saw rain, lots and lots of rain. "So maybe today isn't going to be that beautiful." With a sigh Rei headed to the bathroom to take his daily shower. His plans today were to stop by the local cafe, that was it. There was nothing else that had any urgency to it.

Before Rei left his apartment he made sure that he had his umbrella in case the rain changed from the light drizzle to a heavy downpour as it was known to do. The walk to the cafe was a short trip from the apartment, only about a couple of blocks. A couple of the other stores near the cafe were extremely busy with lines out the doors. Anyone who wasn't in line was trying their hardest to try and get past the large crowds. Rei got himself caught in the mob bumping and crashing into strangers as they hurried past. Suddenly for a split second the world changed, and all Rei could hear was someone hurrying off as the called out how sorry they were. The change startled Rei as he just stayed where he was standing. All he could do was question what just happened. What changed? Why was it only when he bumped into this one person? Did it happen to others? His scientific mind was trying to explain and evaluate what just happened. He tried to shake it off as he headed towards the cafe.

The cafe itself was small and cozy, a perfect place to stop on a rainy day. Clearly a lot of people thought that exact thought as most of the seats were full and there were still many people standing in line to order. The design of the cafe was themed after the ocean, since after all the owner loved the water a lot. In high school there were always the jokes that he should marry the water. But he still was an amazing cook.

After standing in line for what seemed like forever Rei had successfully ordered a small meal for breakfast or lunch whatever you want to call it. He sat down at one of the only open tables while he waited for his food to be made. He sighed as he rested his chin on his hand watching everyone come and go soon getting lost in his own thoughts. What caused him to break out of his thoughts was when someone came and sat across from him sitting down a tray of food. "Hey Ryugazaki. You couldn't get your own food? They called your name about ten times you know." He knew that voice. When he looked up he saw one of the local cops, Sousuke Yamazaki. They had met when someone had accidentally lit something on fire at the lab, it got out of hand and the police and firefighters had to be called. "Thanks Sousuke. I gotta lost in thought accidentally." Rei tried to laugh it off as he pulled the tray of food closer. "Well I just thought you were staring at that guy over there. He is sort of cute but I wouldn't have thought he would be your type. He seems slightly forgetful to me." Sousuke took a sip of his drink as Rei's face turned bright red realizing who he was staring at. That trainee he saw on TV, Nagisa Hazuki. The food forgotten Rei buried his head in his hands embarrassed beyond belief. This wasn't very beautiful, did anyone else notice? Did _Nagisa_ notice? "Just go talk to him." Sousuke had gotten up to leave, leaving an embarrassed Rei in a crowded cafe.

* * *

I really just love this AU. I am taking things in a bit different way than the original picture had but it should still turn out good. I would love to read what you guys have to say! See you later, until chapter 3! (I like exclamation points, they make everything exciting!)


	3. Chapter 3

*Changes writing style and format half way through writing* Hey sorry it happens. But honestly I hope everyone is enjoying! I will try to update as often as I can cause I know what it is like to find a fanfic then it never gets updated. But there is school, personal stuff, and life in general so I can't spend my whole life writing cute fluff for my favorite ships. And there is also writing block which it has taken me a bit to get chapter 3 updated. Like I had most of it done. Quick question, do you guys like the size of my chapters? I think they might start to get longer. Anyway, onto what you came to read!

* * *

With Sosuke gone and the crowd thining Rei was doing his best to regain his composure. Why was he staring at Nagisa? Well he did find him at least a bit attractive, but why? He wasn't even intentionally doing it, his gaze just happened to fall on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nagisa stand up cleaning of the table. It was now or never to talk to him. But the question started nagging at the back of Rei's mind, "Why was he drawn to this guy?" He had to admit it was pretty weird.

"Hi, my name is Rei Ryugazaki." Rei stood with his hand held out to Nagisa for him to shake it. He knew it was a really dorky opening to a conversation but it was all he had. The other male just stared at him utterly confused. After a while Nagisa went to grab his hand with a smile on his face..

"Hi! My name is Na-" He stopped as soon as he held Rei's hand. They both stood there in silence staring at each other trying to comprehend what just happened. "-gisa Hazuki" He quietly finished.

"Did it change for you?" Was all Rei could get out as they just stared. The world changed, not in a bad way but not necessarily in a good way either. It became more, vibrant.

"Yeah" Nagisa nodded as he quietly answered. After a while he dropped Rei's hand and everything went back to the way it was before. Now they looked at each other even more confused than they were a moment ago.

"Is that what colors look like? Why did it happen?" Rei was quietly mumbling to himself as Nagisa just watched, stopping him to ask "What are colors?" Pronouncing the word 'colors' wrong.

"Something that a lot of people. Actually I'm pretty sure almost no one has seen in a long time. Hey Nagisa would you mind coming to my lab? Not for testing or anything just to write down what's happening and try and figure out why. I'll take you out for dinner after if you want." A blush started creeping across Rei's face once he realized what he said, he practically asked Nagisa out on a date. He kept mentally hitting himself on the face because of his stupidity.

"Sure! I wanna know more about this thing called colors is it?" He grabbed Rei's hand turning the world vibrant again. The blush came back surprisingly fast at the fact that they were holding hands, and in public no less!

"Come on Rei! What way is your lab?" Nagisa had eagerly pulled Rei out of the cafe. "Well it's that way" He replied pointing in the direction of the taller buildings in town. "But it would take a while for us to walk there."

"Well I want to walk with you! I want to get to know you better than just your name."

"Oh alright." With a sigh Rei started leading the way towards the lab. He did take Sousuke's advice to talk to him but no one ever guessed that it would turn out like this.

"So Rei-chan. Can I call you Rei-chan?"

"I guess."

"Okay so Rei-chan, we should each ask each other 1 or 2 questions at a time. Alright?"

"Sure. So do you want to start?"

"Yeah! So I have 2 questions to start off with, how old are you and why were you staring at me in the cafe?" Rei stuttered at the second question. He had hoped that no one noticed, but clearly at least one person noticed.

"I wasn't intentionally staring at you, I got lost in thought and I wasn't paying attention. And it just so happened to be you that I was staring at. I swear. I know it wasn't a beautiful thing to do.. And to answer your other question I'm 25." The pair kept walking hand in hand (not like how a couple would hold hands with their fingers intertwined but more how friends would hold hands) getting some weird looks from others.

"Ah that makes some sense. But if it was by intentionally who did you come over to talk to me?"

"Hey I thought it was my turn to ask the questions." His comment making Nagisa chuckle.

"Yeah sorry. I sort of got caught up in the situation."

"So my questions are, how old are you and why would you agree to go to an unknown place with an unknown person. And I came up to you because a friend told me to. You know after I was sort of staring at you…" The dark haired boy wouldn't really call Sousuke an acquaintance let alone a friend, but it sounded the best in the conversation.

"I am also 25 and I like the thrill of it. Not knowing what's going to happen. And I trust you, after all this," Nagisa made a sweeping motion with his free hand, motioning to the now vibrant world "only happens with you. So we must share something special, right?" They continued talking soon getting into the usual small talk. Such as the best line, 'How about that weather?' Of course Rei had to keep himself from going into all the scientific parts of weather. Like the highs and lows of the pressure and the types of fronts. Nature was just one of the beautiful things that he loved.

After about another 25 minutes they arrived at the building in which the lab was in. Rei went to swipe his card to allow them into the building when he noticed their hands, somewhere in their walk the hand intertwined their fingers. It was cute he had to admit that the smaller boy was holding his hand acting like he would like to never let go.

* * *

So yes if you like cute fluff more will be coming. Maybe a kiss? Who knows... Well I do but you guys don't know yet. Hey fun fact about the author (me) I am a Nagisa cosplayer! Yep. My current cosplans are for a maid Nagisa cosplay. This one was alot longer than the other chapters.. wow

Please feel free to review follow and favorite!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry in advance but spring break ends tomorrow (I go back to school April 4th) so updates will be less frequent but I will do my best! I swear! I can't leave one of my favorite ships... I may have done that with a RinHaru fanfic I wrote 2 chapters for, never uploaded on here and forgot about. I might upload it on here. Who knows.. But so you know, in this fanfic none of the characters know each other previously. So there wasn't a swim club in which they were all involved. That is how I am going to be able to pull off this plot line.. But in the next chapters there might be a visit from a couple of the other characters in the series. I somehow just keep typing.. But without further ado, onto the story!

* * *

Upon entering the lab it was clear that either everyone had also decided to take the day off or they were somewhere else running tests. But either way the lab was empty, Nagisa wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He felt somewhere inside that it wasn't right to just follow someone he met that day somewhere he didn't know. It didn't help that there was no one there to be a witness if something happened and Rei turned out to be a killer or something. But there was also the feeling that this was the right thing to do and that nothing bad would happen. There was something about Rei, Nagisa could only put it as he was a genuine and honest person. When he blinked he saw that all the vibrant colors had faded out of the world and Rei's hand was no longer in his. When Rei turned around to face him with notebook in hand he saw how his face fell. The colors were special and he liked them.

"Nagisa, I need to ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

"Sure Rei-chan. What type of questions?" He had to be a nice guy if he let Nagisa call him Rei-chan, right?

"Just some basic questions. Sorry if I repeat any from earlier I just need to make sure that I get everything accurate." By now Rei had a pen and was ready to write down notes. "Oh! We can sit down if you want." He proceeded to pull two of the chairs in the room across from each other. As Nagisa sat down Rei started asking questions. "What is your full name, age, and birthday? Let's start there."

With a sigh Nagisa answered the questions, "Nagisa Hazuki, I am 25, and my birthday is August 2nd." Rei did say the questions might be a little repetitive. But if it all helped them both understand the colors and why they appear then he was willing to answer as many questions as he needed to.

"What is your occupation, and if I may ask your relationship status?"

"I am a trainee at NASA and- Wait what?! Why would you need to know that?" The second question caught him off guard as most people don't ask that question unless they are trying to get you to go on a date with them.

"Nagisa, the colors are something that I'm pretty sure no one has seen in a long time and you and me are probably one of the first to see them. If we are going to do tests and or experiments to see if anyone sees them we need to find out if there is any connection. Any type of connection, whether it be something as their relationship status or their gender or anything else for that matter." Well that sort of cleared things up a bit, Rei wasn't going to ask him out (not that he would have necessarily said no) but it was apart of the research.

"Alright then, I am single. What about you?" Without skipping a beat and without looking up from his notebook Rei replied with a single word, "Single."

"How would you describe the world right now?"

"Monochromatic I guess."

"And how about now?" Rei gently grabbed Nagisa's hand turning the world vibrant once again. Leaving both of them in awe for a couple minutes.

"Vibrant. That's about the only word I can think of."

"Colorful."

"What?"

"I'm guessing the word you are looking for is colorful." With a smile, and without letting go of Nagisa's hand, Rei pulled a book over into his lap and opened it up. Inside were squares of what happened to be colors and their names below. "This is a very old book is found during my research. It has every color that was ever named. There are of course the in betweens of colors but they didn't really get named. It's pretty cool personally."

"It really is Rei-chan." The book was large, who knew they were missing out on so many things in life. Nagisa was flipping through the book with a smile on his face. "What color are my eyes? Will you tell me?" Nagisa asked looking up to Rei. With a slight nod Rei began flipping the pages to the section of the book that was filled with reds and pinks. Stopping at a bright pink with undertones of magenta and red.

"This pink right here. I always thought it would be be a beautiful color and I was right. It is especially beautiful on you." Rei covered his mouth as soon as he said that a blush spreading across his face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that last part out loud."

Nagisa chuckled final feeling completely comfortable around Rei. "It's fine Rei-chan. Your eyes are a beautiful…" He paused as he quickly flipped through the book stopping at the part for purples and blues, "Purple! That's it, right there. Your hair is also that blue!" Both of them were smiling at seeing the other happy.

"Nagisa…" Rei began twiddling his fingers as he tried to think of how to phrase the question.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong! I was just wondering if I may kiss you. For extra data."

"I guess if it's for data. I've never really been good at this just so you know." With a small laugh Nagisa leaned closer to Rei.

It was a quick kiss and unnatural for them both. When it was over they both sat back against their chairs. They weren't having any physical contact like before but the colors still remained. After about a minute they began to slowly fade. Rei quickly grabbed his notebook and wrote down the following;

Physical contact such as holding hands: Colored for the amount of time offer contact. One contact is broken colors vanish.

Kiss: Colored after kiss, begins to fade shortly after.

"Well that was different." Nagisa commented after Rei stopped scribbling in his notebook. "Do you know why it happened like that Rei-chan?"

"No I don't. But it certainly was different than before." He tapped his pencil against his chin pondering whatever could cause this. He started muttering things to himself out loud, "What would happen if a kiss were longer? Would it extend the period after in which the colors remain? That would make sense.." Nagisa caught what was being said and got closer to Rei.

"I'd like to test your hypothesis. If you want to." With a smile Rei brought his hands up to Nagisa's face pulling him into a kiss. It was longer and began to feel more natural for the both of them. When they sat back in their original position they found Rei's hypothesis to be correct, the longer the kiss the longer the colors lasted afterwards.

"Well looks like you were right Rei-chan!"

"We need more data to become completely sure.."

"Before you keep kissing me you could at least take me to dinner like you promised." Nagisa took Rei's hand and kissed his cheek. All of which caused Rei to blush. He had to admit it, he was falling for the boy who was holding his hand.

* * *

Ah I love cute fluff. But yes this one is a bit longer to try and make up for the fact that I might not be able to update as often as I would like. Quick note, most of what I write is written anywhere from 10pm to 2am, so some writing may be better than others. I will see you guys in the next chapter! Feel free to review, follow, and favorite!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so thank you guys so much for over 100 views! I definitely thought this would be a fanfic that barely anyone would read and it would get lost in the many other Free! fanfictions. Thank you for the review (you know who you are) you have no idea how hard I was smiling. It is what caused me to work on chapter 5 last night and this morning. And yes I was up to about 1 am writing most of this chapter so lets hope that it doesn't suck. And I have a RinHaru fanfic that I want to post but I don't have a title for it ugh... But anyway here we go!**

* * *

Walking hand in hand to the restaurant in town with the best strawberry cake, it was Nagisa's favorite and he got to choose after all, Rei started to brainstorm what could be causing the sudden coloration of the world. His logical brain working through any and all of the possibilities. To start it off they clearly shared something special. But what was that something special? There honestly weren't many possibilities that made sense in this current situation, something that was hard for Rei to accept. That was one of the reasons he went into science, everything could be proven by fact and logic. Sadly this was something that either had no logical explanation or was just something Rei didn't know how to solve. It truly wasn't beautiful, you know except for the colors and Nagisa.

Once they reached the restaurant they could see that it wasn't very full for a weekend night. Add that to the list of surprising things that happened today, although this wasn't as important as the other things that happened. Once inside a hostess welcomed them and showed them to their seats, a booth around the middle of the restaurant. Not once did either of them let go of the others' hand until they were seated. The restaurant was nice, pastel colors and calming pictures on the walls. Their waitress came to take their drink orders not long after they sat down, water for them both. Before the waitress could leave Nagisa quickly asked if they could get a slice of strawberry cake. Rei could only think of how much Nagisa must like his cake. He didn't even think about stopping him. After all Rei did just randomly walk up to him in the middle of a cafe, ask him to come back to his lab with him, and then on top of all that kissed him. It was turning out to be a pretty weird day.

"Rei-chan? Have you thought of a reason why this happens? You were concentrating really hard on the way here." Nagisa inquired taking a drink of his beverage.

"No," Rei shook his head as he answered, "I can't think of any logical explanation at the moment."

"Couldn't we just say that it's magic until we find an actual answer." The comment provoked a laugh from Rei, how could anyone believe in anything like magic? There were no facts to ever back it up. It was just something that existed in fairy tales. Right?

"Sure, if that's what you want."

The waitress came back with Nagisa's cake and asked if they decided on what they wanted for dinner. They both decided on some western food. But the waitress did not take this as her cue to leave as most of them would have, you know leave and go enter the order so the kitchen knows what to make. But no she decides to start chit chatting with the boys at the table. She seems to be leaning towards Nagisa. Not only metaphorically but actually leaning in towards him.

After a couple minutes of this painful attempt at flirting or whatever you want to call it Rei decided he had had enough. What could he say to get her to leave but not insult Nagisa at the same point in time? Sadly, at that moment his mental filter decided to stop working so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Could you please leave? My boyfriend and I are trying to have a nice date." He ended it with a halfhearted thank you as the realization of what he just said began to sink in and the waitress walked away with defeated look on her face. Well earlier today he did think that when he asked Nagisa out for dinner it did seem a bit like a date.

Nagisa was clearly also surprised at what his new friend just said. Was it just an attempt to get the waitress to leave? Or did this really mean they were dating now? He personally hoped it was the latter of the two.

"Rei-chan did you really mean that? Are we really boyfriends?" And in an off-handed whisper he said, "Not that I would mind."

Stuttering was clearly all Rei was capable of doing as he tried to explain why he just said what he did. "U-uh I was just trying to g-get her to leave you alone. You seemed like you were very uncomfortable." He honestly would be very happy if what he said was true, but did Nagisa return his feelings? He did hear the other whisper something but he couldn't figure out what he actually said.

"Thanks. I was getting a bit uncomfortable, I've never had many girls try and hit on me." Rei was a bit shocked by that statement. The boy sitting across from him was cute, beautiful (in both looks and personality), and just an amazing person. The whole atmosphere of the table seemed to change to a more serious one. After a couple minutes of an awkward silence Rei broke it.

"I really can not think of any logical explanation to this. It's crazy. There's supposed to be a solution for everything!"

"Rei-chan is there a logical explanation for love? Or falling in love?"

"Well there are theories about why we fall in love with certain people. There is the one about how we fall in love with people who our body thinks would help produce successful offspring. That's one of the most well known ones. But personally that wouldn't make sense with any of the homosexual relationships."

"So there isn't any logical theory of why I fell in love with you?" It was true, you could almost say that Nagisa fell in love at first sight.

"Wait wha-" Rei got cut off by the arrival of food and Nagisa pointing out.

"Yay food's here!" On the tray there was their main course and a slice of strawberry cake for Nagisa. Rei was still dumbfounded by what the other had said when his food was set down in front of him.

"This food is really good!" Is what Nagisa was trying to say but with his mouth full of food it sounded more like "Chis chood ish rwly cood!"

"Nagisa! Don't talk with your mouthful!" Rei scolded his new friend.

With a swallow Nagisa replied, "Sorry Rei-chan." And he went back to eating, clearly not noticing how his earlier comment affected Rei.

Did he hear right? Did Nagisa pretty much say he was in love with him? This was so confusing for Rei. It didn't help that Nagisa just brushed it off as if it was practically nothing. Rei had to play it off as he wasn't just thinking about the one comment. He could do that. Or maybe not.

"Rei why do you look so worried? Or is it confusion? Either way, why?" This was the first time in the day that Nagisa had dropped the chan at the end of his name. And Rei clearly wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.

"Nagisa did you really fall in love with me?" The question didn't even seem to faze the other boy.

"Yeah." All that was going through Rei's mind was, 'Is this how he confesses his love to someone? With a slightly off handed comment and then when questioned about it answers with yeah? What's that about? It really isn't beautiful.'

"I thought I might have been when I first met you but I was sure of it when you kissed me. There was a sort of spark I guess you could say." As Nagisa said this he was smiling the whole time. The thought clearly made him very happy. Rei grabbed the other boy's hand turning the world vibrant again like before.

"That's great because I feel the same about you." They smiled at the other clearly overjoyed.

"So Rei-chan does that mean that I get to be your boyfriend?"

"It would be an honor to have someone as beautiful as you as my boyfriend." This dinner did turn out to be a date afterall. The night was just getting more and more surprising as it went on. Especially after they let go of the others' hand to finish their food. Instead of the world turning back to black and white it stayed colored except it wasn't as vibrant. The colors seemed muted, like someone turned the opacity down to around 50% of what it had been. Rei decided to add that to his mental list and to also remember to write it down in his journal.

The rest of the time at the restaurant was spent with Nagisa doing anything he could do to get Rei to laugh. It was a good night.

* * *

 **I hope no one was too OOC. But I hope you guys like this chapter! I would definitely appreciate it if you guys reviewed and told me what you think I could do more of or do less of. Anyway thanks for reading! I'll see you in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't really have anything to say up here but enjoy! (Beware mentions of one-night stands, and a lot of dialogue)**

* * *

As soon as Rei arrived home that night he ran to his desk and flipped his notebook open to a clean page. He titled the page "What we do and how it affects the colors" he knew it wasn't the best title but he also knew what it meant. He then began scribbling down everything that had happened that day with Nagisa.

*Holding hands/touching- color for only as long as we're touching. Full color

*Kiss- color when we kiss, starts to fade after we stop. Longer the kiss the longer it takes to fade completely

*Becoming boyfriends?- It stays colored but about half as vibrant as before. Any of the above causes it to become full color, after any of the above goes back to half vibrancy.

Rei leaned back against the back of his chair pondering everything that happened in the past 24 hours. As if to make himself realize that everything that happened was indeed real he said everything out loud, "I bumped into a stranger this morning, and that stranger happened to be Nagisa. I've made the most progress on the whole color thing because of that random encounter. And now he's my boyfriend? Wow." Tiredness began to overcome Rei causing his sentences to become less refined than they usually were. "This makes no sense. What's causing this? My boyfriend's a really cute astronaut. I should probably get some sleep. But I can figure more of this out." With that he leaned back over his journal, rested his head on his hand and within five minutes he was asleep.

* * *

As the sun rose its light began seeping through the blinds in Rei's room. Usually Rei was up around dawn to get to work early and beat the morning rush, but today was not one of those days. Forget being early being on time was more of a worry, since he wasn't even awake.

With a jolt Rei sat back in his chair, the force sending it toppling backwards onto the floor. As the chair fell he hit his head on the carpeted ground. Rei sat up gathering his bearings as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What time is it?" He drowsily looked around the room to finally lay his eyes on the digital clock in the room, it read 12:52. "Crap."

Rei shot up quickly running to the bathroom to comb down his hair to look even semi-professional. He decided that he could wait until tonight to take a shower and that a new layer of deodorant and some cologne, which he almost never used, would be enough to last until then. Lastly Rei threw on the first button up shirt, tie and pair of pants he found in his closet. This was going to suck, he was never late to work. With a sigh he patted his hair down one more time and made sure his glasses were straightened before he made his way out of his apartment.

Now would be the lunch rush so Rei figured it would be better to just run to work. It was unprofessional, he knew that, but hey it would be quicker and it's not like his work was 20 miles from where he lived.

"I'm going to be in some trouble." Rei scanned his ID to enter the building, as he wiped the small amount of sweat that had formed on his brow after his nice morning run. He wasn't in the best shape and he wasn't in the worst shape, after all he was in track throughout high school. But wow that run did wear him out.

* * *

As he walked into the building he was greeted by the cheery lady at the front desk.

"Good afternoon Rei!" After a moment she realized that something wasn't right.

"Rei why are you late? You're never late! And your hair is so disheveled!" With a gasp she finished with one last comment, "Did you find some girl last night and take her home?!"

"Good morning Ayame, I overslept and no I did not 'find some girl and take her home'. You know how I feel about one night stands. They just aren't beautiful." Rei straightened his hair with his fingers since it had gotten messed up from that wonderful run. He didn't want to get anymore comments about whether or not her slept with someone last night, then again Ayame did just have an active imagination. With a sigh Rei headed up to the lab, stopping to get his lab coat with the word _Ryugazaki_ embroidered above the left breast pocket in purple thread.

With a glance at the clock on the wall Rei made his way to his desk in the back corner. The clock now read, 1:48. He let out a long sigh as he turned his computer on. Even though he was one of the most respected scientists in the lab Rei still sat in the back of the room. This was only because he worked better when he wasn't right next to others.

Today was more of a research day than an experimental day, so most of the men and women in the room were gathered around books or the computers. Their current task was to see what needed the most advancement at this moment.

After a couple minutes the man closest to Rei slid his chair over next to him.

"Hey Ryugazaki why were you late today?"

"Good afternoon Takashi. I simply overslept and missed my alarm." _The alarm I never set_ , Rei thought silently to himself.

"Oh cause I thought you did something with that boy you were walking with."

"I did noth- Wait!" Rei turned to completely face Takashi "How did you know I was with him?" His face began changing to a shade of red.

"Oh the fact that one, you came into the building last night and two you both were holding hands like two love birds. When other people stare you tend to follow their gaze." Rei dropped his head into his hands. This honestly had to be one of the more awkward and embarrassing moments in his life. _How many others I know saw us yesterday?_ The thought crossed Rei's mind immediately.

"He is sort of cute, I don't blame you. I just always thought you were more of a ladies' man. But either way it's totally alright with me." Giving Rei a pat on the back, Takashi slid back to his own desk.

Leaning back in his chair Rei let out a sigh, this really wasn't how today was supposed to go. Not at all. First there's waking up late, then running to work, after that getting asked _twice_ if he had slept with someone last night, and finally being told that Takashi had seen them yesterday. Things could start to look up, it could be another day like yesterday; wake up to a less than perfect day but end up having a great time. It could happen, you never know.

* * *

After being at work not even a full hour Rei was alerted by Takashi, "Hey Rei, Mari wants to see you." Mari was the big boss for all the scientists employed in the building.

"Do you know why?" Rei turned in his chair to look at the other who was just sitting back in their seat.

"Nope. She just had come out of her office as I passed by and asked if I could send you to her. All I know is that she wants to see you." Takashi buried himself in his work again after he finished talking.

With a small sigh Rei put the papers on his desk to the side. He got out of his chair and began making his way down to his boss's office. _Act professional, that won't be hard I'm always professional._ Rei thought with a smirk, as he came to his destination he tightened and straightened his tie before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Came the voice from inside that Rei knew was Mari's. He opened the door slowly walking inside. Inside the room Mari sat at a large desk in the middle of the room. She had her long brown hair back in a braid. She had a professional air about her.

"You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I was wondering why you were late thi-"

"I accidentally overslept because I forgot to set my alarm. I did not sleep with someone if that's what you think." There was a moment of silence before Rei fully realized what he had just said to his superior and that he cut her off mid-sentence. ' _Crap, so much for being professional.'_ was the only thing he was able to think at this point. After being asked multiple times he was just quick to answer.

"Ah, yes of course. Just so you know I have no interest in either your sex life or love life, Rei." Mari shuffled some papers on her desk as she continued talking, "I just wanted to ask if you could stay a bit later today to make up for the time you missed."

"Of course Mari, is there anything else you needed?"

"One more thing, unrelated to work. If it's okay that I ask you."

"That's okay with me." Rei responded with a slight nod.

"That boy you brought to this building last night.." Mari started to lean over her desk making Rei start to worry about what she was going to say. "Is he single? He's so cute! I'd love to ask him out to dinner. He is a friend so you would know, right?" She leaned back against her chair smiling happily.

"Well uh.. You see.." Rei rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground. This was a nice ground, yep it sure was. "He's um.." Words didn't want to come out right but my! This was a nice floor, Rei didn't want to pick his eyes up to answer his boss. He honestly was having a very hard time being professional today. "My boyfriend." Those last two words came out as almost a whisper barely audible across the room.

"What did you say Rei? I couldn't hear you."

"He's my boyfriend." The words were said a little louder, just enough for Mari to hear them.

"Your boyfriend? Okay! Thank you for being able to stay later tonight Rei." She smiled as she waved him out of her room. "Now you should get back to work."

"Y-yes of course." Rei quickly left the room as quickly as he could without looking like he was running from a fire.

Once out of the room he leaned against the wall next to the door. With a sigh he allowed himself to slump against the wall more. Today was a great day, totally a great day. Dear reader, if you couldn't tell that previous line was sarcasm. And it seemed like today was a day that really needed that sarcasm.

* * *

Staying late wasn't a problem, it really wasn't. The problem was being one of if not the last person in the building. The responsibility then fell on your shoulders, and with it the worry of what would happen if someone who wasn't supposed to be there entered the building. As if to clear his head Rei shook it a little as he began to focus on his work again.

It was so quiet in the room that every tick of the clock was audible.

Tick, tick, tick, tick…

The clock now read 6:18, almost everyone was gone. Everyone except Takashi.

Rei looked up from his paperwork to see Takashi walking towards him. ' _Oh, what does he want now?'_

"Rei, there's someone at the front door asking to see you. It looks like that guy you were with yesterday." Takashi leaned against Rei's desk.

"I'll go talk to him I guess." Rei made to get up from his desk, but before he could get anywhere Takashi grabbed his wrist. Not in a hurtful way, more of a way that was a warning from a friend.

"If you let him in it's your fault if anything happens."

"I know that. And besides no one seemed to have a problem when he came here with me last night." Rei looked down at his wrist which was still in Takashi's grasp. "May I have my arm back now?"

"Yes of course. Have fun." With a wave Takashi left the room.

Even though he was now alone Rei still felt like he needed to whisper. Probably so it wasn't as bad as talking to himself out loud. "Why is Nagisa even here? Why did he remember where I work?" With a sigh he headed down the steps. "Guess that's to be expected now that I'm his boyfriend. I'm still new to all of this though."

At the door there stood Nagisa, a large smile appearing on his face at the sight of Rei and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Rei went and opened the door with a slight smile of his own, allowing the blonde- who he now knew was indeed blonde- to enter the building.

"Hi Rei-chan! These are for you!" He handed Rei the bouquet getting on his tip toes to give the taller boy a quick kiss.

"I saw them and thought you'd love them!" Rei had to admit that it was a really cute gesture.

"I'll cherish them until they die. Nagisa? Did a guy about my height with dark hair leave the building?" Was Takashi still here?

"Hm? Do you mean that guy?" Nagisa pointed to someone who appeared to be leaving the building. When Rei's gaze followed Nagisa's finger he saw that it was indeed Takashi.

"That's him."

Nagisa leaned closer to whisper to Rei. "Is he like some evil person?" His comment made Rei chuckle and shake his head.

"No I just thought he already left." As Takashi approached it was easier to make out his features. "Takashi, I thought you already left."

"Nope, I'm on my way out right now. Have a good night you two love birds." Again Takashi left with a wave.

"Have a good night Takashi." Rei watched as the door closed behind his coworker. He then turned to the blonde next to him. "Okay, Nagisa why did you come here? Not that it's a problem I'm just curious."

"Well I wanted to give you those flowers. And mostly just wanted an excuse to see you!" With a slight jump Nagisa threw his arms around Rei's neck. Rei smiled at the excited person currently hanging from his neck. All the while the world was once again filled with color.

"You can come and sit with me upstairs, I have to work late. Only thing is that you can't make a mess. Okay?"

"Sure! You should carry me!" Nagisa exclaimed his arms still around Rei's neck.

"Nagisa I am not carrying you up three flights of stairs."

"Oh you're no fun Rei-chan!" Nagisa stuck out his tongue, unwrapped his arms and began walking upstairs.

* * *

 **So you've reached the end of this chapter. I would like to say thank you for getting this story to 400 views. It truly means a lot to me, it really does. But of course we had to include some of Rei being late, because why the heck not? But if you have been out of the loop, I am posting this on my birthday today (June 23rd) as a part of a mass update of my current stories, it's a gift from me to you guys. That means that I've updated my other Free! fanfic (the other future fish AU) I'll stop rambling, but I have a question: Who do you ship Haru with? Rin or Makoto? Feel free to PM me your answer, it will be used in the next chapter, I promise! Now no more rambling see you guys later! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay more reigisa fanfiction from me! I know this isn't my most popular fanfiction, that award goes to my rinharu one, but I love this plot-line so much. I hope you guys enjoy it! I want you guys to know that the reviews I get, the favorites and follows are what gives me encouragement to keep writing these things! Thank you for the nice words if you left a review!**

* * *

"Rei-chaaaaan," Nagisa whined as he was currently spinning around in one of the desk chairs. "How much longer are you going to be?"

The duo had walked up to the floor Rei worked on after Nagisa was convinced to walk on his own two feet. After which Rei went back to his work telling the blonde that he still had work to do. To which Nagisa responded only minutes later that he was bored. The building was very quiet but there was some people most likely on the other floors. Every night some people stayed after many of the others left.

"Nagisa, I told you I have to finish some work." Rei took one look at the other person in the room who was now hanging over the back of the chair. Pushing up his glasses he turned back to his work.

"But Rei-chaaaan that was 30 minutes ago."

After a quick glance at the clock on the computer Rei responded, "Nagisa that was only 5 minutes ago."

"But it feeeeels like foreveeeeer." And Nagisa was back to spinning in the chair.

"Please stop whining and I'll get done quicker."

"Fine." Nagisa replied with a humph. He soon allowed his thoughts to wander. 'I wonder what Rei-chan's working on.. Maybe they found life in space! But wouldn't I have heard about that sooner? I wonder if he made anymore progress with the whole color thing. I wonder if there's a vending machine here.' Nagisa continued wondering about anything and everything that came into his mind.

* * *

"Nagisa I'm done." With a sigh Rei looked up at the blonde who still was on the chair. He straightened his papers as Nagisa realized what his friend said.

"You are! Yay!" Nagisa hopped off and skipped over to Rei's desk resting his elbows on the edge.

"So Nagisa, I was thinking that we can gather some data together." Rei was going through some tabs on his computer looking for something while his words confused Nagisa slightly. What data did he mean? After a bit of searching Rei appeared to have found what he was looking for.

"Do you remember how I said that anything could be the cause as to why we saw the colors?" Rei turned in his chair to face Nagisa who replied with a small nod of his head. "I went and thought that we could go out and ask others some of the same questions I asked you, to see if we can find a connection. This would of course be done in a survey type manner so we wouldn't have to ask each person individually." All the while Rei was talking a smile was spreading across Nagisa's face, this sounded like a great idea. "I also have a draft of the survey made up, I wanted to run it past you to see what you think." Rei turned back to his computer as Nagisa moved behind him to look over his shoulder.

"This sounds like a great plan Rei-chan!" Nagisa planted a small kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, which of course caused Rei's face to heat up.

"So," Pushing up his glasses Rei pulled up the tab with the survey. "This is the basic outline."

* * *

After 30 minutes of adding questions, changing the format, and Rei telling Nagisa that no they could not add random questions such as if they like bread the survey was done. It read as the following:

Name: _ Date:_

We are conducting an experiment and to help receive the most accurate results we need some information from you. This will only take a couple of minutes, so please help us by completing both pages. Thank you in advance.

Please answer the following questions honestly.

What is your age? _  
When is your birthday? _

What is your gender? _

What is your occupation? _

What is your relationship status? (Circle one)

 **Single** **Engaged Dating** **Married** **Other _**

If you circled, engaged, dating or married, how long have you been? _

If you answered the above please list your partner's name. _

In one word how would you describe the world around you? _

Please provide a way we can contact you on the line below. Whether it is phone, email, or address to send you a letter of notification. If you write a phone number please specify if we need to call or text this number, thank you. The following will not be shared with anyone else/

And finally please sign here:

* * *

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You have written," Nagisa pointed to a line on the screen. "Please help us by completing both pages. But we only have one page."

"Correct! I was hoping you would catch that Nagisa!" Rei cast a quick smile at the blonde behind him, causing the other to smile in response. "That is because…." Rei stuck out his tongue slightly as he searched for the other document. "We will have a second page!"

On the page there was four pictures on the left and four solid blocks on the right. The pictures were, in the following order, a cherry blossom tree, a sunset, a slightly cloudy sky, and finally a grass field. The blocks were just blocks of color, blue, pink, green, and orange.

"Now Nagisa I want you to match this blocks together. One on the left side per one on the right side. It is similar to the matching games we did as a child."

"Okay Rei-chan." And so Nagisa began with the cherry blossoms. "The cherry blossoms go with this one!" He pointed to the second block on the right.

"That's called pink."

"Pink.. I like how it sounds!" Nagisa tried out the word a couple times as he liked how it sounded.

"It's the same color as your eyes, except yours is more beautiful."

"Thanks Rei-chan." With a smile Nagisa picked back up matching the squares now moving onto the second which was a sunset. "The sunset goes with this block! I know this one's orange, I read it in that book you have." He pointed at the bottom square on the right. And finally matching the sky with the blue square and the grass field with the green square.

"So Rei-chan how will this help us? It was pretty simple to match them."

"Well it is to you and me, because if you remember we've started being able to see the colors at all times. Using my knowledge that I learned in my art classes in high school I learned about this thing called value. Upon further investigation I found that different colors can have similar values. Since a value is how dark or light something is."

"I still don't get it.." Nagisa leaned on the desk as Rei's words confused him.

"Well you see Nagisa this is what we see, and this," with a press of a button a the screen the page turned black and white. "Is what everyone else will see. That is unless they see colors as well." The previous blocks of color all turned into blocks of similar, if not identical, blocks of gray. Causing this matching game to become a bit harder.

"Oooooooohhh I get it now. So if they see colors this matching game will be super easy like it was for me! But if they can't then it will be a bit harder."

"That is the point. Unless the person is really good at distinguishing the values from one another." Rei laughed at the thought of how hard that would be.

After this another question was added to the first page of the survey:

Thank you, now would you please complete the attached sheet as well?

The instructions are very simple. Just think of it like a matching game from when you were younger. All you have to do is match the picture on the left to the block on the right that makes the most sense to you. At the bottom of this page please specify why you matched each pair.

* * *

"Rei-chan you took art in high school?"

"Yes! Of course! Art is a beautiful thing!" Rei pushed up his glasses as Nagisa gave him another kiss on the cheek because honestly his boyfriend is such a cute dork.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! But also thank you for letting me show off my slight art knowledge. Art is something I love and am passionate about. I personally do want to take as many art classes as I can during my time in high school and go to college for art. Thanks for listening to my random ramblings though :) (Sorry I barely post art publicly anymore)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! I'm excited to announce that I have found a wonderful beta reader for this story! So expect less grammatical errors, she helps me so much with that. She is wonderful, and I am thankful that she is helping me :) Go check out her stories! Her username is sandypenguin6. And thank you everyone who reads this story!**

* * *

That night the duo decided to meet the next morning at 12 on the street that housed the cafe in which they met. Rei promised to print out many copies of the survey and bring clipboards for people to write on. Nagisa promised he would bring a sign. To Rei the sign wasn't really a necessity but Nagisa insisted that more people would come and they would be able to get more results. And who doesn't want more data?

* * *

The following day Rei and Nagisa met where they agreed to: in front of the cafe. The time was just before 12, so there wasn't much of a lunch rush yet. And as promised, Nagisa brought a handmade sign that they could put in front of where they planned to stand. This sign read 'Scientific Survey Volunteers Wanted!' It also had a couple swirls and other decorative things to go with it.

"Nagisa, I told you we don't need a sign." Rei pushed up his glasses as he observed the sign more closely.

"I think it will help others know that we're here!" Nagisa was pretty proud of his handmade sign, as he smiled widely.

"Fine." With a sigh, Rei turned to the bag that he had brought. The contents were copies of the survey, pens and pencils, multiple clipboards, as well as his lab coat. With one swift movement he put the coat on.

"Rei-chan why do you have your lab coat?"

"I figured some might take this more seriously if I wore it. There are probably people who will think this is some sort scam. But here." Rei searched in the bag for something before handing it to Nagisa. "You can wear this one for today." The blonde took the white lab coat with a smile. This one didn't have a name embroidered on it, or the lab's name.

"Thanks Rei-chan!"

* * *

After about 15 minutes they got everything set up, making sure that they both had a good amount of surveys, that the pencils were all sharpened, but mostly they were just trying to get the sign to stay up. The lunch rush was also beginning to arrive. Nagisa and Rei positioned themselves closer to the buildings' walls so as to not be in the middle of the sidewalk. The plan was to go up to a variety of people and ask them if they would participate in the survey, and hopefully a couple would come up to them to volunteer themselves.

A good portion of people turned down the offer when Nagisa asked for their help. The same was happening to Rei; most people thought it was a scam to steal their information. Nagisa was almost ready to go and call it quits for the time being until he saw a couple who caught his eye. Maybe if these two people took the survey others would be inclined to say yes as well. So he decided to go up to them before they walked by.

"Excuse me!" The blonde came up next to them with a smile on his face. They both snapped out of their conversation to look at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping you would take a couple minutes to fill out our survey!" He gave a slight nod back to where Rei was standing next to the sign.

"No thank you." The shorter man made to walk away.

"Come on, Rin. It'll just be a couple minutes." The taller male smiled at the person whose name was apparently Rin.

"Fine." Rin reluctantly stayed beside the taller man's side.

"Well here you both go! Two clipboards, two pencils, and two surveys! Please take as much time as you need! You can either stand here and fill them out or go stand with my partner under the shade of the awning," Nagisa explained with a smile. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Nagisa Hazuki!"

"Thank you. My name's Makoto and this is Rin." Makoto smiled as he went to go stand in the shade, and to also get out of the way of other pedestrians.

Nagisa skipped back to where Rei was standing which was a couple feet away from where the other two were. "Rei-chan I got two people to fill it out!"

"You've been far more lucky than I have, no one even stopped to listen to me." Rei let out a sigh before handing some more clipboards and pencils to Nagisa. "Obviously you are better than me at this. Thank you for helping me, Nagisa. It really means a lot." Rei had a small smile on his face.

"It's no problem Rei-chan!" The blonde gave Rei a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing back into the crowd to find more people to give the survey too.

* * *

Under the awning, Rei was thinking of a strategy of how to get more people to take the survey. Maybe he should try and be cheerful like Nagisa, with a shake of his head he decided against it. Even if he wanted to he could never pull it off like the energetic blonde.

After some time had passed the two men who had the surveys headed over to where Rei was standing.

"Here you go." The brunette went to go hand his survey Rei, but stuttered on the name.

"Ah! Thank you. You can just call me Rei." He smiled as he took the papers from the two other men. "I really appreciate that you both took the time to fill this out."

"It's no problem, it wasn't that hard. Just like... it's Nagisa right?" Makoto made a gesture towards the blonde going through the crowd, earning a nod from Rei. "Just like Nagisa said. Right Rin, it wasn't that bad?" He turned to the redhead next to him.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." As Rin talked Rei caught a glimpse of his sharp teeth, and did his best to not act shocked.

"Well I'm glad. I hope you both have a good day."

"The same to you Rei." Makoto gave him a smile before moving to hold Rin's hand, and begin to walk through the crowd again.

* * *

In the crowd Nagisa managed to get two other men to take the survey. One was a stoic-looking man with dark raven hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to struggle a bit with the last page but still finished it. The other man was broad shouldered, tall and dark haired. He seemed to have an injury in his shoulder, but he also managed to finish the survey in a timely manner.

* * *

Rei was getting ready to head back into the crowd when a tall blonde saw their sign. He pulled the girl he was with over to the sign.

"So you're doing a survey?" The tall male asked, which made Rei turn to them. He saw the tall blonde and a shorter brown haired girl, who could have passed for a boy.

"Why, yes we are. Would you like to participate?"

"Of course! I love to help with science!" And with that Rei nodded before handing them both a survey on a clipboard and a pencil. While the girl just let out a sigh.

"Thank you for your help, please just follow the instructions on the papers."

"I can certainly do that for you, good sir!" The blonde was making very exaggerated hand gestures as he talked.

"Senpai please stop." The girl looked up from the survey to the blonde next to her.

"Haruhi! I've told you before that you don't have to call me senpai anymore! I am simply your loving boyfriend!" With this Haruhi rolled her eyes before going back to her survey.

They both walked over to a different part under the awning to get out of Rei's way.

* * *

Out in the crowd Nagisa found two others that appeared to be a couple, one had bright orangey-red hair and the other's was maroon-colored. The girl had a striking resemblance to the other maroon-haired male he found earlier.

"Excuse me!" Nagisa enthusiastically jumped in front of the pair, who turned their attention to him. "I was wondering if you would like to help with a survey for science!"

The maroon-haired girl chuckled at the sight in front of her. "Sure, I don't see why not. Right Seijuro?" She turned to the male beside her, with a smile on her face.

"I don't see why not, Gou."

"I told you to call me Kou!"

"Gou, Kou. It's the same thing." Seijuro shrugged, a smirk on his face while Nagisa handed him a clipboard and pencil.

"No it is not! As my boyfriend you should know better!" She sighed before taking her clipboard and pencil from Nagisa who knew now that he had been right about them being a couple. He explained how they just needed to fill out the survey and hand it to his partner, Rei, who was standing under the awning. They could also stand under there if they wanted to.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day some people walked over to the sign and Rei themselves. The most memorable being a sandy blonde girl who pulled a white haired male over to the edge of the sidewalk. This man also had sharp teeth, leaving Rei to wonder why so many people had sharp teeth in this town.

In the crowd Nagisa found two more sets of couples. The first being two girls, one with long sandy blonde hair and the other with long blue hair, almost the shade of Rei's. The second one was two males, one with striking orangey red hair and a strong resemblance to the other orange haired male named Seijuro. The other male had light grey hair, which Nagisa would have been able to see even if he couldn't see color.

* * *

"So how many do we have Rei-chan?" Nagisa peered at the stack in Rei's hand as he organized them.

"It looks to be at least 15. That's just an approximate though. I thought we would have gotten more, but then again barely anyone would respond when I went up to them."

"Will this be enough?" There was a look of worry on Nagisa's face.

"It should be fine." Rei replied with a small smile "We'll most likely be able to find a pattern."

"If you say so, Rei-chan!" Nagisa responded before giving Rei a quick kiss sending the world into full color once again.

"Nagisa?" Rei quietly inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Why do so many people in this town have sharp teeth? It doesn't make any scientific sense!"

* * *

 **I hope that this was enjoyable :) I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Props to you if you can figure out the three anime references there are in the story. Thank you for reading my story, feel free to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
